Constant
by occasionalwords
Summary: 5.05 Missing Scene. One Shot. Olivia returns from her night meeting with Leo and informs Fitz about the situation. The world knows about Sweet Baby and it's time to decide how to tell their story. The conversation I imagined Olivia and Fitz had before she spoke publicly about their relationship. Olitz, short and sweet. Fluff, a tiny amount of smut.


He stirred as he felt the space amongst his arms empty. His eyes flashed open at the sudden realisation that she was gone. He shot up frantically and glanced wildly around the room, if she was gone then something had to be wrong. He didn't think she'd left him again, they weren't running anymore and she'd chosen him, but the thoughts and worries still lingered. He missed her.

The door opened and she entered, a coffee colour knit wrapped around her small form and a weary look framing her features. She saw him almost immediately and had to stop herself from running into his arms. All her problems seemed to melt away there, within the safety of them as one. It was funny how the this was the only place that peace existed for them, under the watchful eye of the secret service and within the walls of the White House. How many wars she'd fought here, only now to find it had become their sanctuary. Everything outside them was the problem.

She walked over to him, still sitting on the bed, his feet flat on the floor as if he was ready to stand and act at any moment.

"What's happened?"

"They know about doux bébé." She began taking off her layers, ridding herself of all her clothes as she looked at his frustrated face.

"Mellie." He concluded and she nodded.

"Probably, yes. This can't have been easy on her either." She was only in her underwear now, standing next to him as she checked her phone and groaned, swiping through all the trending twitter topics. He stopped her as he took the device from her hands and lay it face down on the bedside table. He took her hand in his and kissed it, lulling her gently towards him as she smiled affectionately.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you." He raised their hands as their fingers intertwined with one another and she draped herself over him, straddling his waist as he breathed her in and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz," She whispered, intoxicated, "I have to be up early to prep with Leo." Yet she inhaled sharply as he began a trail down to her breasts, undoing her bra and letting it fall gently aside as he took her nipple in his mouth.

With his lips the pleasure overwhelmed her and she slumped against him, giving up on thoughts of sleep as he trailed further downwards and he took her into oblivion, where thoughts of anything else ceased to exist.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Later she lay curled in his arms again, their breathing in sync. He had washed away all the thoughts she had of stress and worry about tomorrow, she could sell the fact that she loved him because it was simply that, a fact. She wasn't ashamed anymore, she was proud of her love, proud of herself of owning them and knowing their constancy now that the storm had reached their door. They were forever, and she'd never felt more sure of that than she had now, in this moment, knowing that anyone could drag her from this bed as Leo had hours earlier but nothing could drag them apart.

"I can hear the cogs turning in your head." He said, yawning halfway though the sentence, "It's too noisy, pipe down."

She laughed and turned around in his embrace to face him. The laughter faded but her smile didn't as she lifted her finger up to his features and began tracing the lines she found, beginning with the creases in his forehead and following a path down his nose and stopping at his lips where she ran her thumb over them. His eyes were blinking slowly, his smile drowsy.

"I love you, you know. So much." She whispered as she pecked his lips softly, her hand stroking his face and moving down to settle on his chest.

"Sweet baby." He murmured, "My sweet baby, so brave. Don't be afraid. You're nobody's victim and nobody's sacrifice, you are Olivia Pope first and always, don't forget that."

"I think I'm going to tell the truth." She hesitated, worried he had fallen asleep as his eyes shut, but he inhaled softly before nodding.

"I hope you do. Don't leave out how good I am in bed." She swatted him and he laughed, staring at her intently and slightly more awake than before.

"I was being serious!" She chuckled and he nodded solemnly.

"I know, so was I. Tell them that we're flawed and complicated humans, that I should have waited for you, that we were stupid and irrational and in love. Tell them the truth Livvie." She knew he was being genuine and the thought made her shine.

"No more hiding." She agreed as he kissed her one final time and she settled again his chest.

"I choose you." She uttered the words gently against him and she thought they'd be muffled against his bare skin but he heard everything and sighed, contented, as his eyelids drooped closed.

"I'd choose you Olivia, again and again. I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured against him as they both drifted off, taking comfort in knowing that their dreams now fell woefully short of their reality.

 **XxXxXxXxXx**

 _A/N: I think I may end up writing a one shot for each episode as we go at this point, I'm just loving season 5 so much but I don' think we can fit all the Olitz there is in the episodes without detracting from other plot lines. I know there is a lot of Mellie hate in the Olitz community, but tbh I just feel sorry for her. She loves Fitz so much that all it does is create a constant toxicity in her life but she can't let go, if she could then maybe they'd all be able to live better lives. Personally I could do without any Jake plot line because I think he's such an underdeveloped character that I haven't seen enough character/personality in him for me to actually care, unlike Mellie who is multilayered and complex, Jake seems bland and simplistic. Anyway, that's a mini rant over and done, my main point being that I think I'm going to start a story just each chapter being Season Five related one shots, would ya'll read it? Let me know your thoughts on this and there are virtual cookies for you all! Much love to all the amazing people who support me, you guys are the best._

 _Sam x_


End file.
